Foundation of Love
by TWPOTTER
Summary: 18 year old Bella had never loved anyone but when Edward came along he taught her how. But now he's gone and Bella loves him with her heart. Can she find her dear beloved? Rated T just in case although at beggining is K
1. Chapter 1

**Please read this story : )**

**x**

Foundation of Love

Chapter 1- Dreams of the impossible

In a stunning strapless cream white dress with beautiful detail, my godmother, Helen, walked down the isle of the uniquely built chapel holding a bouquet of raspberry coloured flowers. Her blond hair was in simple ringlet curls with a sparkly silver tiara on her head leading onto a netted patterned veil. She was a true beauty.

Preparing herself to say the vowed words which had been spoken many a time before, she smiled at her husband to be, Eric. Her father passed Helen to Eric after kissing her on her forehead. Her head bridesmaid took the flowers in her arms whilst the couple began to wed.

"We are gathered here to today to celebrate the love between two people." The minister started. By the time it got the "I do's" part, I completely adored the fact of love. It's what I wanted. But me, Bella Marie Swan would have to search hard…

"Helen Ashley Duermont, do you take Eric Sidney Cole to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, and honour and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Helena blurted out in tears. These were the exact words my mother and father had said nearly twenty years ago. Sometimes when people wed maybe they didn't really mean what they vowed to do. It was like lying in my opinion, lying that they wouldn't do something. In some sense I understand how that's not true. People argue and they leave. It's natural but not nice.

After a couple of months after having me my mother ran out the house with me and went to live in Arizona and here we are now. And we've been happy here together, until the other day my Mum told me some shocking news…

"_You're going to live with your father!" My Mum said._

"_No I'm not!"_

"_You have to. He doesn't even know you! Only for a couple of months, then you can come home. You might like it in Forks!"_

"_No I won't."_

"_Please Bella. For me."  
"Okay Mum."_

***

Applauding loudly, we watched as Eric and Helen Cole walked up the isle.

"Awwww! There perfect together." My Mum said and it was true. Eric and Helen had known each over since I was ten. Eight years of just foundation in love and know it was serious. Seriously they could have a child. Seriously they could get a divorce. Seriously! After the bride and groom were outside we followed on to throw confetti at them. My Mum went a little bit crazy and Helen found it all down her bra. We waved goodbye to them as they jumped into the limo to drive off to the reception.

***

The reception was just as beautiful as the wedding itself. To fit into the theme there was raspberry coloured flowers on the tables, raspberry dinner plates and a raspberry desert. Even the disco lights were raspberry coloured! The first dance was amazing, to "Better Together" by Jack Johnson. It was very pretty.

For dinner it was very simple but very nice. For starters we had a prawn cocktail, for mains chicken and for desert a raspberry pudding. Expertly made, it was delicious! The wedding favours were simple as well. There was a white netted gift with some luxurious Belgian chocolates and a tea light holder.

***

When I arrived home I lied on top of my silk bed covers and thought. I would never be able to find a man like Eric. So generous and handsome, considerate and caring, the only boy who liked me was James Hatfield in fourth grade, he was one of the kids who was ugly and had bad behaviour problems. I feel asleep and dreamed…

_My dream was unusual. I was lying in a pleasant meadow with a pale boy. He had penny coloured hair and golden eyes._

"_Bella, you are my life." The boy said._

"_I love you Edward." I muttered._

"_Come on back to my place, I have something to show you."_

_All of a sudden I found myself flying through the green forest. It took not long at all to be out the other end sat by a large mystical house._

"_Come on." Edward beckoned me. I took his porcelain hand and followed him into the house. We were in his bedroom. There was no bed, just a black leather chair and lots of CD's._

"_Bella." He said_

"_Mmmmm," _

"_Bella, Bella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" He held a ring in his hand. It was shiny and magnificent! Then I awoke…_

Covered in sweat I awoke. How I wished that it could be true. It was early morning so I decided to get up. Today was the day I was transferring to Charlie's. I strolled in to the bathroom, careful not to make a sound and brushed my teeth using the mint paste. This was going to be a long day…

***

I was nearly packed.

"Are you ready yet Bella?" My Mum called.

"Nearly!" I yelled down the stairs. I grabbed some photos and slipped them in; Charlie would like to see them. I zipped up my blue case and hauled it down the stairs. At the door, my Mum was anxiously waiting.

"You'll be fine. Charlie is a great guy." She said.

"Yeah, I bet." I said unenthusiastically.

"Stop it Bella! Look if your father knew about you not wanting to go, well he'd be speechless! It's almost like you don't love him!" She yelled at me.

I'd never known him in my life. How could I love him? I know he's my father but just how?

"Come on, let's just go." My Mother said. We walked out of the white wooden door and locked it behind, then jumped in to our car. In silence we drove to the airport. I looked around at the landscape. I knew I was going to miss it.

"Be a good girl Bella. I love you dear." My Mother said, kissing me onto the forehead.

"I love you too Mum."


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was kind of hard to write so its short! Sorry guys! x**

Foundation of Love 

Chapter 2

I arrived at Forks with a fake gleeful smile on my porcelain face. I was too meet Charlie outside by the car parking ticket box. Pulling my pale blue suitcase behind me I found the ticket box and just sat and waited.

Five minutes had gone, cars had come past, and people had come to buy their tickets eager with excitement as their holiday was just about to begin. Another ten minutes went. I flipped out my phone and rang Charlie's mobile number my mother had given me.

"Mmm, Hey Char- Dad! It's Bella! Umm I just wanted to know where you were?" I said.

"I'm picking you up today?" Charlie questioned.

"Mmm, yeah."

"Oh, I'll be at the airport in ten minutes! Where are you exactly?"

"The ticket box, like you said."

"Oh. Oh yeah! I remember!"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Wow! That man who I call my father had no idea he was supposed to be picking me up from the airport! Gosh! Charlie had made such a great start! Good go Charlie! Not!

I peered around looking at what was around me. A happy clan of five teens got out of their car, laughing, smiling!

"Go get a ticket Edward." A black haired, short pixie like girl said.

A very fit guy, about my age walked towards me, supposedly Edward. Edward placed the coins in and waited for the ticket to print. He glanced at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Just waiting for my Dad."

"Cool, umm, I better go. Bye." He took the ticket and left.

Around ten minutes later Charlie arrived.

"Bella…" He greeted me hugging me.

"Hey, Dad."

"Look, lets get straight home!" He said

We drove in his police cruiser, rather embarrassing, to his house, an average American home on a busy road which read the number 184. He showed me to my room which was nice, I suppose. Although the bad part, I had to share a bathroom with him.

"Just settle in. Ok." He said.

I nodded.

"Oh and Bella, you wouldn't mind cooking for me tonight would you?"

"No, that's fine Dad." He shut the creaky door and thumped down the stairs.

Slowly I walked towards my bed and lay down on it. I missed Mum. I wanted to go home. I didn't need to be here! Wow. This really sucked, even worse tomorrow. School.

***

The very next day I woke up with a big yawn still tasting the curry from last night. I carefully stepped out of bed and pulled my jeans and t-shirt on. I did my hair in to two plaits and pulled a baseball cap on. No make up, I didn't need it. With a slight rhythm I galloped down the stairs, I was bored.

Breakfast was simple too, cereal. I chewed it silently looking at the clock. Today was going to be a long, long day. Not long later I was out of the door walking down the road to Forks High School.

***

Forks High School was the average American school. It was small but definitely welcoming, I suppose. I walked to the reception and got my time table and so on, then looked at the clock. I had five minutes till English so I decided to look around.

Around a minute later I knew welcoming wasn't the right word, everybody just looked at me as if I was some sort of freak which to be fair they were sort of correct. I suppose.


End file.
